Loki Meets His Parents
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Loki has turned 21, and now the day Night Fang has been dreading has arrived, he must do what he promised his parents, he would do, when Loki turned 21...and that's meet his parents for the first time.


"Where are we going Night Fang?"

A 21 year old Loki asked as he and his brother walked through Ponyville towards the train station with Twilight in tow as she walked with Night Fang trying to keep him strong as Loki walked ahead waving to every pony he met, Night couldn't answer his little brother without tears threatening to show, he was doing his best to keep his heart from shattering, once they neared the station, Night hugged Twilight goodbye, Loki did the same before boarding the train that had just arrived.

*on the train*

"Night, you've been quiet since we got on the train, come on big brother, speak to me, please"

Loki asked pleadingly but everytime Night looked at Loki, he saw that innocent foal he raised when Uncle Discord had to work away and it shattered him to see how the foal he knew was now a full grown stallion, but no matter what, Loki will always be Night Fang's baby brother, but today was Loki's 21st birthday, the dreaded day he would learn the truth, Night wasn't ready for this at all, His wife had to bring him round emotionally to do it and here he was instead of doing a puzzle with his son Moon Flame, once Night saw the brother's hometown, he braced himself as the tannoy spoke

 _"Ladies and Gentlecolts, the next stop is Hoovestown, on this train to Canterlot"_

Night grumbled to himself about speaking to the driver with a rusty wrench in hoof before looking out the window and seeing the town he grew up in, Loki was born in Hoovestown but was raised in Canterlot so Loki was confused at why Night looked sad when they reached the station.

*Hoovestown*

As the two brothers got off the train they noticed straight away that the town was a lot different to the one Night grew up in, sure some old shops were there and Blue Belle was still selling her specialty flowers on the corner and gave a wink at Night Fang as he passed by making him blush before giving an explanation

"I grew up with that girl, nice pony she is, we were playmates when I was 2, to this day, I think she is married now with 2 kids"

Night finished saying leaving Loki speechless before heading out of the town and towards a lone house next to the fields leading towards Ponyville, Night remembered he'd tripwired it so no sales pony could sell it as he undid the magic from the house and entered through the front gate with Loki in tow as he opened the door with his magic to show Loki the inside

"Where are we Night Fang?"

Loki asks as Night looks at everything still in pristine condition just as they left it, the day they fled, going over to the living area, Night takes down a picture from the fire place and passes it to Loki.

"Recognise these ponies Loki?"

Night asks while Loki looks at the picture only to recongnise a certain draconeques

"I see uncle dizzy but that's it"

This hurt Night to say it but he had to as he walked over to Loki

"Loki, this picture, was taken the day you were born"

This stopped Loki dead as he looked at the foal in the mares forelegs and couldn't believe his eyes

"Night, who is the mare and stallion?"

This broke Night Fang's heart but he tried his best to answer with a small smile

"The mare holding you is Luna Stone, the stallion sat with her is Moon Rock, Luna Stone was said to have the most heavenly of voices as she sung, while Moon Rock was a very proud and strong stallion who always put his family before himself, even if mom told him to think about himself for once, he never did, Loki, these are our parents"

Loki's heart sank before looking at his big brother as he looked back at the picture

"Mama, papa" Loki says as he runs a hoof over the picture before looking at Night with a sober look

"I want to see them"

Loki says firmly as Night had to steel himself for the inevitable as he escorted Loki out of the home before putting the barrier over the house again and walking through the front gate and locking it before walking towards where their parents were, the walk however was stabbing Night in the heart where as Loki felt a pressure in his gut, once they got to their destination, Loki was heartbroken.

"Night...".

*In the cemetery*

Walking past rows and rows of headstones, Night was trying his best to keep up with Loki as the younger brother walked faster towards the headstone he was looking for, but no matter how fast he walked, Loki was miles ahead, until he found it...

"Loki, say hello to mom and dad"

Night says as Loki falls to the ground infront of the grave and just bursts out crying by the foot of the grave as Night can no longer hold his tears watching his little brother crying, once Loki's crying was done he looked at the tombstone and with encouragement from Night Fang, he spoke

"Hi mum, hi dad, I know you might not hear me but I want you to know, I have a lover, I treat her with love and respect, I'm an uncle now, my big brother has his own little boy running around now, your grandparents, I'm 21 years old and this is my first time seeing you, Night always kept you secret from me until today, my big brother taught me to walk when I was just 1 year old, he taught me to swim, he and Twilight taught me how to read, Twilight is like a big sister I never had, Night also taught me my maths and English, I hope one day I can walk with you again mum and dad, and get the chance to be your little Loki like Night tells me you always wanted, I wanted my lover to meet you, I know dad probably wouldn't approve since I'm dating a siren but I'm sure he'd approve if he got to the know the girl I truly love and not what she was before, another thing I'm thankful for, thank you for my big brother, he is the greatest big brother in all of a equestria, he scares me when he gets angry but I think he's just being silly, I'm happy to be his little brother, he makes me happy and he lets me play with my nephew when I come round with my girlfriend, I want to be the best uncle ever and even be better than uncle Discord..."

Loki had to pause to let a few tears fall as Night pulled Loki in for a hug which he accepts greatfully before unlatching himself and looking back at the tombstone before speaking again.

"...Not a day goes by that I don't miss you two, your missing so much yet your not missing anything, I see you two in Moon Flame, he has dad's courage and mom's charm, on his 21st, we'll bring him to see his grandponies for the first time, rest in paradise mom and dad"

Loki says with a sad sigh before turning to his brother with a small smile before exiting the cemetery with Night Fang.

*On the Train*

"You ok now Loki?"

Night asks as Loki sits by the window and looks at the sunset through watery eyes as he sighs and looks at his brother

"21 years it took you to just tell me mom and dad were dead, must have been difficult"

Night Fang nods in confirmation before speaking.

"Didn't know how to tell you, since the incident with Siren and the School's World Cup in the human world, it was pretty difficult to tell you even as we graduated from human school and moved back here, but eventually I had to and today was the day"

As Night Fang finishes he finds Loki sat near him and with his head leaned Night's shoulder, fast asleep making Night Fang smile

"Sweet dreams, little moonstone".

 ** _A/N well here it is, Loki meets his parents for the first time, thank you all for reading, a quick reminder, I don't own My Little Pony FiM, only the OC's Night Fang, Loki, their parents and Blue Belle, thank you for reading, good day and goodnight._**


End file.
